


Sweet

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sinuous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> written for porn battle ix

When Jack thinks of incense, he usually thinks of sandalwood and patchouli, sharp scents his mind associates with pot and the youthful indiscretions that went with it. But this incense is soft, sweet without being cloying, coating his throat and his mind like honey.

"What is this stuff?" he asks, thumping down onto a pillow to look at the incense burner. Incense sticks, just like ones from home, slowly releasing streams of purple-tinged smoke.

"A wedding present, sort of," Daniel says, settling down next to him. "Supposed to cause...mild in—intoxication and aphrodisiacal effects."

"So, it gets you high and gets you horny," Jack says. And it is. "How are you still using such big words."

"I'm a linguist," Daniel says firmly, but he's swaying slightly. "'S what I do. I've got a very talented...tongue."

Jack's eyes are drawn to Daniel's lips, plump and wet in the dim, wavering light from the lamps around them. It's all very Arabian Nights, but Jack can't make a joke about it. He brings one hand up to cup the back of Daniel's head. "Yes, you do."

"We don't have do to anything," Daniel says, but the way he nuzzles into Jack's palm contradicts him. "It's not like we have to, and I know we have rules about sex offworld."

Jack shushes him, bringing his other hand up to press his fingers against Daniel's lips. Jack doesn't feel high, just a little buzzed, and there's a pleasant itch under his skin, though it intensifies when Daniel breathes out against his fingertips. He replaces them with his lips, making a soft sound when Daniel immediately opens his mouth. He tastes like the fruit dessert and honey, headier than any drug. "No one has to know but us," Jack whispers.

"But what if someone finds out?"

Jack kisses him again, pleased when Daniel makes a little whimpering sound and tangles his fingers in Jack's hair. "Alien influence in a diplomatically tenuous situation," Jack intones seriously, cracking a smile only when Daniel giggles.

"Look who's using big words," Daniel says. He presses their foreheads together. "We shouldn't do this." Jack is about to pull back when Daniel pulls him into a kiss, and where the others were almost gentle, this one is demanding and leaves Jack breathless. "But I want to."

Jack groans when Daniel pulls back, but it's just so he can remove his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head as slowly as the smoke curling up from the table. He tosses it to one side and then pulls Jack's shirt off just as slowly. Jack groans and presses him down into the pillows. "God," he whispers against the skin behind Daniel's ear, and Daniel shivers. The press and slide of their bare chests is so good.

Jack manages to get his hands up between them and unfastens Daniel's belt. He can't wait for them to be naked, but his movements are slow like sun-warmed molasses. He feels Daniel's hands against his abs and soon they've both got their pants down around their ankles and they're pressed together from shoulder to knees. A shift of Jack's hips and they're both groaning, cocks lined up perfectly in the cradle of Daniel's hips.

Jack grinds down, and he has to close his eyes, it's so good, pleasure spangled against the insides of his eyelids. Daniel's arms are around his shoulders, holding them so tightly together that Jack can only slide, not thrust, but it's more than enough: after only a handful of pushes they're both coming, Jack's mouth against Daniel's neck and Daniel calling his name. Jack closes his eyes...

And when he comes to it has to be a while later, since a couple of the lamps have run out of oil and the incense is all burned away. Even the smell has mostly cleared, but Jack still feels like there's honey in his veins. Daniel's eyes are open, and he's smiling sweetly. He tightens his arms around Jack's shoulders when he tries to move away.

"Good stuff," Jack croaks. "Think they'll let us bring some home?"


End file.
